Lost Loved Ones
by Sydwashere
Summary: Its Christmas, and throughout Magnolia, the celebrations are on. But for two young people, it is a day of remembering their lost loved ones, no longer present for this most special of days. A/N: This is now abandoned. Tell me if you want to adopt this. If you liked this, then check out my new Naruto story which is NOT being abandoned, is longer, and is better written.


**Hey, this is my first story, so its a little short...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail though i do own ****the idea for this fic.**

* * *

><p>Natsu sat glowering at the back of the Guild Hall, making no moves to take part in the festivities. Closing his eyes and hanging his head, he reflected, 'I remember Christmas with Igneel, and…' And that was why he wasn't out there, laughing and fighting with the others. He just couldn't. Once again, on this most special of nights, Natsu was held back by his memories.<p>

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"What in the world is making Natsu so upset tonight?" questioned Lucy, who was currently taking a break from the Annual Christmas Brawl with Happy and Mira. They were all sitting at the bar together, Lucy watching Natsu and the fight, Happy gnawing on a fish, and Mira was cleaning up some spilled sake, courtesy of Cana.

"I don't know, Natsu wont tell me…" Happy said with a sniffle. "He does it every year." Suddenly Macao crashed through four of the chairs beside Happy, but said cat didn't notice as he was bemoaning how Natsu didn't trust him.

"Its because of his father." Mira answered confidently, looking up from the counter. "Igneel?" "Yes, but not only that…" Mira's eyes clouded and she began to sniffle. "After he came here, H-he spent every Christmas W-with L-lissana." Mira stopped a moment to steady herself. "Lissana and Natsu were very close, they did almost everything together, even raised Happy."

Lucy finished for her, "But she died." She looked down so she wouldn't stare at the shuddering Mira.

Turning her head, Lucy glanced at the dark unmoving character in the corner. "Natsu…" she said to herself, suddenly very empathetic towards the lonely and unfortunate Dragon Slayer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Growling, a shadowy Natsu suddenly stood up, flinging his chair out from under him and it splintered against the wall. The previously rowdy room suddenly became as silent as death, everyone staring at Natsu, looks of shock and apprehension on their faces. Though Natsu was known to break things when fighting and in his frequent acts of stupidity, none of them had seen him break something with such a look of… rage.

Suspecting they might have to restrain him or worse, Gray, Elfman, Loke, and most of the guild members readied themselves in case he became violent, but Natsu remained calm. Instead Natsu turned, and with a haunted look, strode immediately out the door, slamming it behind him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Sitting on a riverbank, deep within the dark forest, far from the joyous cheer of Magnolia's Christmas, is a young woman lost in her misery._

Erza was alone

Alone again.

Alone as always on this one day.

She had found friends, friends close as family with whom she did everything with, and shared everything with, but on this most special of days, she always was alone.

It was all because of a promise, made years ago, by that blue haired man, on Christmas Eve. "Erza, when we are free, when all this is over, we will have a Christmas, one all of our own, and it will just be us, together. I promise."

That had been their last Christmas at the tower, but fate was not kind. Before they could truly set themselves free, Zeref had taken it all away. Possessing Jellal, he cast Erza out, and Erza found Fairy Tail.

And so Erza waited. Even after going back to the Tower, she still couldn't let go. Year after year, she waited. And this year was no different.

Shivering from the cold winter air, and wrapping her arms around her legs, she hung her head and waited for Christmas to end so she could get on with her life.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Again, my first fic, so reviews are highly appreciated :D<strong>


End file.
